How High Is The Rainbow
by Casey4
Summary: Jeff dyes my walls and T-Boy shoots him with a tranqullizer gun! **Slash and Drug References**


Disclaimer: I do not own Kurt, Jeff, Rob, T-Boy or Skittles.

A/N: If drugs bother please don't read the fic. 

How High Is The Rainbow

Casey: (into my cell) Rob, we have a huge problem. Where are you?

Rob: Dude chill. It can't be that bad. What's up?

Casey: Jeff and Kurt found your stash and don't ask me how but they figured out how to smoke it!

Rob: Uh….

Casey: DUDE! I told you it was bad. Now come home.

Rob: I'm over at T-Boy's. We were kind of in the middle of a fic.

Casey: I don't care! It's your stash!

Rob: You're baby-sitting!

Casey: ROB VAN DAM!

Rob: OK, OK I will bring T with me. See ya in a few and don't panic.

Casey: Well I gave Kurt a gallon of milk and Jeff 3 king size bags of Skittles so that should hold them off for about 20 minutes or so.

Rob: I will stop and buy more on our way home. Se ya in a bit!

T-Boy: What happened and where are we going?

Rob: Um, we have to go now and I will tell you in the car

T-Boy: I don't like the sound of that.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Casey: Kurt, where did Jiffy Jeff go?

Kurt: Dun no!

Casey: Jeff!

I see Jeff Swanton off the 2nd story of the house into the couch.

Kurt: starts clapping

Casey: Jeff, go eat your Skittles and Kurt drink your milk, PLEASE!

Jeff: SKITTLESSSSSSSS

Casey: That's the ticket, Jeff.

I hear Rob's VW Beetle pull up. Hey they may be small cars but trust me they purr pretty loud. (A/N: I have one :D)

Casey: Thank god you are here

T-Boy: Looks scared to death

Casey: T, don't worry its not that bad but we better get inside. Rob, did you get the goods?

Rob holds up 7 grocery bags and T-Boy has 3 gallons of milk.

Casey: Rob, do you really think Jeff needs that much?

Rob: Dude, they aren't all for him. I totally have the munchies!

T-Boy: Um yeah me too

Casey: I am so taking a smoke break later!

Rob: Right on!

We walk inside and thank the lord they are where I left them. Jeff looks up and sees Rob and takes off running.

Rob: NOOOO!!!!

Rob takes of running like Fred on **_The Flintstones_**.

Casey: That should hold him off for a while. 

T-Boy: Yeah they usually play chase for around an hour

Casey: Now will you help me with, Kurt.

T-Boy: I'm not dancing with him.

Casey: Please? I have sung Little Bunny FO FO 5 times and Bingo 3!

T-Boy: NO! Kurt do you want to read a story?

Kurt: No! I want to sing Old McDonald

Casey: looks at T-BOY with puppy dog eyes

T-Boy: Fine! Go get your to-to Kurt

Casey: Thank you so much! I'm going to go smoke.

I walk out to the back porch and see Rob coming running past the sliding glass door. He saw me and ran out the door.

Casey: That's not going to hold him.

Rob: I know but I think I may have lost him but I'm going to hide just to be sure.

Casey: Hide under the picnic table. That way I can still pass this to you

Rob: Right on!

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

K/T: EIEIO

Kurt: Again!

T-Boy: Kurt no! I can't sing it again. Please let me read you and Mr. Teddy a story.

Kurt: Would you like a story, Mr. Teddy?

Mr. Teddy: …

Kurt: I don't either!

T-Boy: Stupid bear! OK, you want to watch _The Power Puff Girls_?

Kurt: YEAH!

T-Boy: (under breath) Thank God!

~~~WHOOOSSSHHH~~

T-Boy: What was that

Kurt: Jiffy Jeff!

T-Boy runs out in the hallway but it's to late. Jeff already started painting the walls.

T-Boy: CASEYYY!!!!  
We run in the house and up the stairs to Kurt's muse room. I look up horrified at what I saw in front of me. Jeff was painting my walls and with hair dye of all things!

Casey: Jeffery Nero Hardy! What the hell do you think you're doing?

Jeff: You likes?

Casey: NO! I HATES! I can't believe you dyed my walls!

T-Boy: Jeff, Kurt come downstairs and watch _The Power Puff Girls_. We can have Skittles and milk!!

K/J: YEAH!!!  
Casey: Thank you! Rob, go get me a bucket of water and some soap.

Rob: I kinda wanted to watch too, dude.

Casey: Looks at Rob pissed off

Rob: OK just chill out! I will be right back

Casey: I can't believe that little shit dyed my walls! Rob can't keep that stuff in my Quarters anymore!

Rob: Dude that's not cool. Besides, you have your own!

Casey: I'm the Author! I can have whatever I want! Now clean my walls off!

Rob: ME? Dude why are you tripping?

Casey: If you wouldn't have lost him this never would have happened! Now clean. I'm going back downstairs with "the kids".

Rob picked up the sponge and started scrubbing the walls. He was mumbling something about missing his cartoons. Sometimes I swear that _dude _was worse than Jeff and Kurt!

Rob: I heard that!

Casey: How the fuck? I was thinking to myself!

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Casey: They are quiet!

T-Boy: I know isn't it great? I think Kurt is falling a sleep

Casey: Does he have his thumb in his mouth yet?

T-Boy: No, not yet.

Casey: Then he's not asleep.

T-Boy: I hate this fucking cartoon!

Casey: Tell me about it. You want to change it?

T-Boy: OK

Casey: Do it fast maybe they won't notice. I think _Winnie The Pooh_ is on _Disney._

T-Boy changes the channel to 43.

Jeff: WOW! This episode rocks! That's Winnie!

Kurt: YEAH!

Casey: looks at T-boy and laughs

T-Boy: What a couple of dork chops!

Casey: I would get mad at you for saying that but I can't move!

T-Boy: Stoner!

Casey: Hey hand me those Funnyuns.

T-Boy (hands me the chips) You think the dye is coming off the walls?

Casey: I sure hope so or I'm locking Jeff up for months!

Rob: (from upstairs) It's off! Can I go smoke now?

Casey: Yeah!

T-Boy: Does he read our minds or something?

Casey: Um I was thinking that earlier

Casey: Hey, Kurt is asleep

T-Boy: Awe how cute. He's drooling and everything!

Casey: Go get Rob and tell him to carry him upstairs.

Jeff: KURT! WAKE UP!

C/T: NOOOOOOOOOOO

Casey: Jeff, go chase Rob. I think he is outside

Jeff runs off and I hear Rob scream and take off running.

Casey: Come on, Kurt. Grab Mr. Teddy and I will go read you the story of Team Angle.

Kurt: (rubs his eyes and yawns) Oh Tay!

Casey: T-Boy what are you doing with that tranq gun?

T-Boy: Watch!

T-Boy walks over to the sliding glass door and shots Jeff in the neck. Jeff's running starts to slow down and he passes out in the yard.

Rob: Totally awesome, T! Totally!

Casey: Rob, carry him upstairs and pull the dart out of his neck. Nice thinking, T.

T-boy: I always wanted to do that!

Casey: Lets go smoke! This so calls for a bong!


End file.
